Brillez dans le noir
by OnePunchLine
Summary: La plus belle des nuits étoilées s'annonce, et Frisk décide de la partager avec ses amis au dessus des montagnes.


Frisk n'a jamais aimé partir avec Sans à la découverte des étoiles tout en haut des montagnes.

Pas que le paysage ne soit pas à son gout. Au contraire, les étoiles, les montagnes, elle s'y perdait bien plus que n'importe quel autre enfant, jusqu'à même se les approprier. C'est étrange, la sensation qui nous fait sentir comme si les choses les plus lointaines et les plus grandes ne nous appartiennent qu'à nous, tout simplement parce qu'elles sont inaccessibles. Au moins, la perception et la conception que l'on a de celles ci n'appartient qu'à nous, et c'est le principal. Frisk se rappelle la question du monstre de Waterfall : "C'est quoi une étoile ?" C'est ce que l'on veut, à partir du moment où l'on accepte que la vérité peut être autre, et que l'on a de l'imagination pour se créer notre propre vérité.

Bref. En gros, Frisk adore regarder les étoiles.

Mais juste...pas avec **Sans**.

Le squelette de petite taille pourrait tout simplement lui décrire les constellations, lui raconter de quelle manière on les a élaborées, comment on peut se repérer grâce aux étoiles et comment les marins faisaient...

A la place, il se contente de faire de mauvaises blagues.

Hormis celles consistant à laisser le cache, et l'autre à colorier l'oculaire pour laisser une jolie trace digne de Rondoudou sur le visage des autres, Sans a étonnamment un paquet de farces à faire en rapport avec les télescopes et les astres, la première étant celle dont Frisk se rappelle bien : Sans avait usé de magie au bout du télescope en lui faisant croire que la colère de Jupiter allait s'abattre sur eux - en gros, qu'une planète allait s'écraser sur la Terre - . Frisk, n'étant pas polythéiste, y a bizarrement cru. Bah quoi ! Sans avait l'air tellement sérieux qu'elle pouvait pas faire autrement que de trembler ! Il y avait mis le fond et la forme pour une fois !

S'ensuivent alors généralement bien d'autres événements moins drôles : Sans règle le télescope, lui dit de regarder sans bouger, et profitant du fait qu'elle regarde, se téléporte au bout et fait le plus beau screamer jamais réalisé... Sans lui dit de regarder dans le télescope alors qu'il vient de le régler sur la fenêtre de quelqu'un dans une situation ne nécessitant surement pas d'être observé de loin, et dont l'espionnage est plus traumatisant pour l'observateur que pour l'observé... Sans lui dit de régler le télescope elle même puis lui fait d'horribles chatouilles vicieuses par derrière...

Elle soupire rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver encore une fois dans une situation de ce genre avec lui. Car oui, elle a décidé de retenter l'expérience. Mais cette fois ci, s'il ne fait aucun effort, elle va juste rentrer et le laisser en plan.

Cette nuit est une nuit un peu spéciale. Très spéciale en fait. On ne tombe sur ce genre de nuit que toutes les centaines d'années environs. C'est ce qu'a dit le magazine.

Frisk et Sans arrivent finalement tout en haut de la montagne. Le chemin est très risqué, mais ils y sont parvenus. Elle reprend son souffle, puis regarde Sans. Lui est complètement affalé sur le sol, trempé de sueur.

 **"c'est la dernière fois que je marche autant, gamin. la prochaine fois c'est moi qui conduit."**

Frisk hausse les épaules, puis se place près du ravin. Sans la rejoint.

C'est vraiment très haut. Ils voient tous les environs, tout l'horizon... Le monde parait énorme. Et le ciel est clair, profond, et illuminé de millions d'étoiles.

Sans ne les quitte pas des yeux. Frisk sait bien qu'il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il a tenu à partir le premier. Les autres, c'est à dire Papyrus et Undyne, étaient censés les rejoindre, mais quand elle leur a expliqué ce qui se passerait cette nuit, ils se sont enfermés à la maison de Toriel, croyant à une prochaine apocalypse. Résultat : ils se sont retrouvés seulement à deux.

Même les humains qui sont sortis cette nuit ne sont pas montés aussi haut. Ils ont préféré rester dans la ville ou très bas dans les bois. Frisk peut en voir certains au loin. Elle ricane à l'idée d'être au meilleur endroit...

 **"tu veux m'aider à monter le télescope ?"**

...avec un de ses meilleurs amis.

Ils sortent les composants de l'objet du sac et commencent à l'assembler. Il n'en faut pas moins de 5 minutes pour que tout soit en place.

 **"je ne savais pas que les étoiles intéressaient autant les humains. remarque : comment ils ne pourraient pas l'être ? c'est le plus beau des spectacles."**

Frisk lui affirme que s'intéresser au ciel est même un métier et qu'il existe des observatoires avec des télescopes géants. Sans lève les mains en l'air en ne dressant que ses index et majeurs.

 **"vive la surface !"**

Après un instant de silence gênant. Sans regarde Frisk avec un air motivé, tout en se limant les ongles...qu'il n'a pas...en fait il se lime juste les os- Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez lui ?

 **"ça te dirait que je t'apprenne des constellations ?"**

...

* * *

...

"Les portes sont bien fermées ?!

\- A DOUBLE TOUR ! J'AI MÊME MIS DES SERVIETTES MOUILLÉES SUR LE BAS DES PORTES !

\- Bien vu ! Et les fenêtres ?!

\- JE LES AI BARRICADÉES AUSSI !

\- Parfait ! De mon côté j'ai installé une barrière magique tout autour de la maison, pour l'empêcher d'être détruite !

\- BONNE IDÉE !

\- Il est pas né celui qui la fera tomber ! Muahaha !

\- Je me demande à quel jeu vous jouez, vous deux."

Toriel les rejoint au salon et pose une tarte sur la table. Les yeux d'Undyne et de Papyrus se dirigent allègrement vers elle.

"GÉNIAL, DES VIVRES ! NOUS ALLONS POUVOIR SURVIVRE PENDANT L'ASSAUT."

Toriel semble perdue. "J'ai raté quelque chose ?"

Undyne lève les bras en l'air pour montrer son énervement. "La petite nous a dit qu'il y aurait une chute de météorites ce soir !

\- CE SONT DES ESPÈCES DE GROS CAILLOU DANS L'ESPACE ! IL NE FAUT PAS RIGOLER AVEC çA.

\- Ce qu'il essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'on vous protège, là.

\- Oh, eh bien...Merci beaucoup.

\- NE VOUS EN FAITES PAS MAJESTÉ, RIEN NE FERA ÉCROULER CETTE DEMEURE. MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS...

\- ...et moi, Undyne la plus balèze qui soit...

\- ...VEILLERONS A CE QUE TOUT RESTE EN ORDRE JUSQU'À LA FIN DE CETTE NUIT QUI S'ANNONCE MOUVEMENTÉE."

Toriel rit derrière sa main. "J'imagine que je dois vous faire confiance."

Undyne et Papyrus reviennent à leur matériel.

"Bon, j'ai ramené les lances, les casques, les grenades...

\- ET MOI LES MISSILES. TU PENSES QUE çA IRA CONTRE LES MÉTÉORITES ?

\- Un peu qu'ça ira ! T'as jamais vu des missiles en action ou quoi ? Bon, tu viens ? Faut les installer sur le toit.

\- D'ACCORD."

Toriel commence vraiment à paniquer pour la sécurité de sa maison.

...

* * *

...

 **"là, tu as Céphée. elle ressemble à une maison. et là c'est Cassiopée. c'est comme un w. tu la vois ?"**

Depuis tout à l'heure, Frisk n'écoute pas tellement, et passe son temps à regarder sa montre. Ce n'est toujours pas l'heure.

 **"dis. pour quelqu'un qui a réussi l'exploit de me tirer de mon lit pour sortir la nuit dehors, t'as pas l'air très à fond dans l'idée d'admirer la vue. je comprend pas trop."**

Frisk jure qu'elle le croit quand il dit connaitre les constellations.

 **"tu vois ? t'as la tête _dans la lune_ depuis tout à l'heure."**

Ce n'est toujours pas l'heure. Mais pourquoi le temps n'avance-t-il pas plus vite ?

 **"bon, tant pis. je vois bien que ça t'intéresse pas."**

Frisk s'excuse d'être aussi dissipée. Mais Sans garde son attention rivée sur le télescope, d'un air boudeur.

 **"c'est devenu normal pour un monstre de regarder en l'air...c'est un peu une habitude maintenant. je comprend qu'un humain ne puisse pas bien comprendre. ils ont toujours été tellement plus près du ciel que nous...ils en ont eu le droit tous les jours. ils doivent s'en lasser."**

Frisk lui répond que si les humains regardent le ciel, ce n'est pas pour l'admirer, mais pour rêver, et pour s'échapper de la réalité.

 **"toi aussi, tu veux souvent t'échapper de la réalité ?"**

ça oui... Mais elle ne lui répond pas. Elle n'a pas envie de penser au passé.

 **"t'es pas obligé de parler si t'en as pas envie."**

Elle voudrait lui souffler un merci, mais se décide à enfin parler.

Elle commence à ouvrir la bouche, mais remarque l'air ahuri de Sans, qui détourne les orbites vers le ciel, l'air d'avoir vu un ange. Elle décide aussi de lever les yeux à son tour.

La pluie d'étoiles filantes englobe enfin la totalité du ciel.

Des milliers de fils blancs étincelant apparaissent et disparaissent. On ne sait pas d'où ils viennent, on ne sait pas où ils vont. Ils fendent juste le ciel merveilleusement pendant quelques secondes précieuses, avant de se rendre invisible des créatures qui se sentent trop basses pour admirer le spectacle à sa juste valeur, bien qu'elles soient déjà surélevées sur les collines et les chaînes rocheuses. Frisk remarque que Sans est maintenant sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il voulait se rapprocher encore plus du ciel et des étoiles timides qui le fuient. Il étend même le bras, avec l'impression qu'il lui est possible de les attraper.

Il en suit une des yeux, et tend tellement le crâne en arrière qu'il tombe sur le dos. Au lieu de se relever, il reste allongé là, jugeant que cette position est meilleure pour admirer le ciel.

Frisk s'approche de lui, tout en regardant en l'air, mais quelque chose de bien plus brillant finit par attirer son attention...

Sans ne semble pas y faire attention, mais au centre de sa cage thoracique, sous ses vêtements minces, son âme étincelle d'un bleu plus profond que ses attaques.

Frisk a déjà vu cela se produire plusieurs fois, par exemple quand il est détendu, ou tout simplement heureux. Mais bizarrement, dès que Frisk pointe du doigt le fait que son âme brille, tout son visage devient bleu et il tente de la cacher du mieux qu'il peut. C'est pourquoi elle s'allonge en posant sa tête contre son épaule sans rien lui dire, pour mieux voir l'âme brûler en lui. Oui, le cœur est bel et bien entouré de flammes bleues, et rayonne plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

C'est pour ça que Sans est autant attiré par les étoiles. Son âme en est une.

...

* * *

...

"UNDYNE...JE CROIS QU'ON A TOUT FOIRÉ.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- SI LES MISSILES SONT SUR LES TOITS, ET QUE NOUS SOMMES ENFERMÉS A L'INTÉRIEUR, COMMENT ON VA LES ACTIONNER DEPUIS L'EXTERIEUR ?

\- ...Bordel ! Changement de plan ! On se barricade et on prie pour nos vies !"

Undyne prend Papyrus par le poignet et tous deux vont se cacher sous la table.

"çA NE VA JAMAIS MARCHER !

\- T'en fais pas, Papyrus ! On survivra !

\- J'EN AI PAS L'IMPRESSION !

\- Alors c'est le moment de nous dire nos dernières paroles avant de crever !

\- OH NON !"

Undyne se relève, en faisant tomber la table au passage, et prend un air solennel. Et pendant ses paroles, le temps semble passer au ralenti.

"ça a été un plaisir de travailler avec toi... J'ai toujours voulu te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu t'avouer, et là faut que ça sorte...

\- JE T'ECOUTE, UNDYNE...

\- Depuis notre première rencontre...depuis la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés...j'ai eu le sentiment que nous étions déjà les meilleurs amis du monde !"

Papyrus explose en larmes. "UNDYNE ! J'AURAIS TELLEMENT VOULU PROFITER DE CE LIEN QUI NOUS UNIT, DEVENIR PLUS PROCHES ET MIEUX CONSOMMER CETTE BELLE RELATION !"

Toriel, à côté de cette scène dramatique, commence à tirer une belle grimace face aux derniers mots énoncés par le squelette. Mais les deux amis n'en ont que faire. Ils pleurent en se faisant un gros câlin platonique. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Toriel qui s'attendait à pire.

Ils se séparent enfin, et se regardent yeux dans les yeux. Undyne s'essuie une larme et pose ses mains sur les épaules du monstre en face d'elle.

"En seulement quelques années à mes côtés, t'es vraiment devenu un grand. Chuis fière de toi.

\- MOI AUSSI JE VOULAIS TE DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE.

\- Dis moi tout, Pap.

\- J'AIME...HEU...QUELQU'UN...ET PAS SEULEMENT PAR AMITIÉ...

\- Heu... Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi...?

\- EH BIEN...CE GENRE DE CHOSES, ON NE LES CACHE PAS A UN MEILLEUR AMI, ET COMME TU ES MA MEILLEURE AMIE...JE VOULAIS TE LE DIRE AVANT DE MOURIR.

\- Oh ! Papyrus ! T'es un as !

\- BON...BAH RESTE PLUS QU'A ACCEPTER NOTRE SORT.

\- Hé ! Tu m'as pas dit t'aimais qui !

\- QUOI ? FAUT LE DIRE, çA AUSSI ?

\- Evidemment ! Tu vas pas me laisser clamser avec ce mystère !

\- BON, D'ACCORD. MAIS AVANT QUE TU SACHES, JE TIENS A DIRE QUE L'AMOUR A SES RAISONS QUE LA RAISON IGNORE, SURTOUT POUR LES SQUELETTES, ET SURTOUT POUR MOI, CAR J'AI DE TRÈS HAUTS STANDARDS, TU ME CONNAIS, MAIS LA, J'AVOUE QUE J'Y SUIS ALLÉ UN PEU FORT, PARCE QUE NON SEULEMENT CETTE PERSONNE SAIT FAIRE DES SPAGHETTIS, MAIS EN PLUS ELLE EST SUPER ATTRAYANTE, SUPER ADMIRÉE, SUPER- ENFIN, TOUT CE QUE JE RÊVE D'ÊTRE QUOI. JE CROIS QUE SI CETTE PERSONNE M'A DIRECTEMENT INTERPELLÉ, C'EST PARCE QU'ELLE M'ÉTAIT COMPLÉMENTAIRE EN FAIT. DIS UNDYNE, TU ME TROUVES VRAIMENT SANS INTÉRÊT ? PARCE QUE J'AI UNE SI FAIBLE ESTIME DE MOI MÊME PARFOIS QUE- "

Elle le secoue dans tous les sens, énervée et frustrée.

"Tu vas me dire qui c'est, oui ?!

\- ARRÊTE ! J'AI LE TOURNIS !"

Undyne finit par s'arrêter, mais ce n'est pas à cause des paroles du squelette. Elle regarde par la fenêtre.

Papyrus se relève et fait de même, en se collant aux vitres. Il plisse les orbites pour mieux y voir.

"OH. TU VOIS CE QUE JE VOIS ?

\- J'y vois plus clair que toi, mon vieux ! Et ouais, je vois ce que tu vois !"

La pluie d'étoiles filantes attire l'attention de tout le monde à l'extérieur. Chacun sort. Les deux monstres comprennent que rien n'est à craindre.

"C'est juste ça une pluie de météorites ?! Mais dans les archives d'Alphys, ça pétait tout sur leur passage !

\- UNDYNE.

\- Hm ?

\- OUBLIE LES DERNIÈRES MINUTES QUE NOUS AVONS PASSÉES ICI.

\- Jamais ! Je saurais pour qui t'en pinces !"

Au même moment, Toriel s'approche de la porte avec un panier repas.

"OU EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ, MAJESTÉ ?

\- Frisk et Sans ont oublié d'amener à manger avec eux. Et pic-niquer dehors sous les étoiles, ce sera plus agréable que de rester ici."

Toriel attrape la poignée. Undyne arrive avec un pied de biche.

"Attendez ! On va retirer les planches avant ! Vous allez avoir du mal à ouvrir si- "

En un geste, Toriel ouvre la porte en arrachant d'une main toutes les barricades posées précédemment. Papyrus et Undyne la regardent avec tellement d'admiration que les orbites de Papyrus sortent de leurs orbites, et les biceps d'Undyne se gonflent tout seul.

"Vous venez avec moi ?

\- TOUT POUR VOUS, MUSCLOR !"

Undyne bave en tremblant. "Maîtresse-incontestée-de-la-puissance-physique-à-son-état-le-plus-extrême ! Je vous suivrai partout !"

* * *

Voilà quelques minutes qu'ils sont allongés. Les étoiles n'ont toujours pas terminé leur danse, et de plus en plus de monde s'attroupe tout en bas de la montagne. Frisk ne les voit pas, mais elle entend au loin leurs conversations, coupées par les rires des enfants.

Autour d'elle, l'ambiance est plus calme. Sans se tait (c'est un miracle) et elle n'ose pas parler, de peur de ruiner le moment.

C'est finalement le squelette qui en prend l'initiative.

 **"tu veux une histoire ?"**

Elle relève la tête vers Sans, et hausse les épaules.

 **"on dit que les souterrains sont les lieux les plus profondément enfoncés sous terre, que même les fourmis ne l'atteignent pas. tu as bien vu à quoi ça ressemblait, hein ?"**

Elle hoche la tête.

 **"mais il y a un endroit bien plus profond encore, que peu de personnes connaissent, et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas connaitre."**

Frisk hoche de nouveau la tête en disant qu'elle a visité le laboratoire souterrain d'Alphys, où elle a réalisé des expériences sur des monstres et des fleurs qui ont mal tournée et qui se sont soldés par des résultats à la fois dégueus et horribles.

 **"hein ? t'y es allée ? t'es vraiment glauque comme môme...les gens de ton âge ne vont pas gambader dans ce genre d'endroit d'habitude...mais bon. je parle d'un autre endroit de toute façon. en dessous, il y avait...une maison. dans cette maison se trouvait des tonnes de bouquins avec des cartes rondes. elles ont fini entre mes mains. dessus, il y avait des points fluorescents, et des noms comme Orion, Eridan, Altaïr, Hydre... je trouvais ça tellement joli dans la sonorité que je passais le plus clair de mon temps à les regarder en croyant que c'étaient des personnages d'histoires compliquées dont les humains ont le secret. je n'avais pas vraiment tort : il y a des mythologies entières basées là-dessus."**

Frisk, elle, ne les connait pas.

 **"à la base, je ne m'imaginais même pas que le ciel des humains pouvait être autre chose qu'un plafond, comme nous. je n'arrivais pas à concevoir un vide infini. encore aujourd'hui, quand on me dit que l'espace ne connait pas de fin, j'ai du mal à visualiser. on cherche toujours les limites de notre univers, et on finit souvent par les trouver beaucoup trop vite. c'est ce qui m'est arrivé des tas de fois."**

C'est triste quand même, de penser avoir déjà trouvé tout ce qu'il y a dans ce monde.

 **"et si on était aussi pris au piège à la surface ? et s'il y avait aussi un plafond autour de nous, sur lequel serait peint du noir, des planètes, et des points blancs ? c'est pour cela que selon moi, venir à la surface ne servait strictement à rien, aussi beau que cela puisse paraître, parce que dans quelques années, on va s'y habituer, s'ennuyer, et se sentir enfermés comme avant."**

Frisk n'est pas d'accord. Elle n'a surement pas tout vu des souterrains, même après tout ce temps, et une seule vie ne suffit pas à tout voir de la surface de la Terre.

 **"à chacun sa façon de penser...moi j'm'en tape. tant que je passe pas le temps qu'il me reste à m'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit, tout va pour le mieux.**

\- FRISK ! SANS !

 **\- hm ?"**

Voilà une partie du reste du groupe qui se ramène.

Toriel arrive avec un gros panier. Derrière elle se trouvent Undyne et Papyrus émerveillés à cause de ce qui se passe dans le ciel. Ils regardent en l'air sans regarder où ils marchent, se prennent le pied dans les racines et tombent ensemble, comme de vrais meilleurs amis.

La chèvre de service pose le panier près de Frisk. Sans finit par remarquer la présence des autres et se relève. Finalement, tout le monde s'assoit en ligne, un bout de tarte à la main, mangeant goulûment.

"Franchement c'est trop énorme ! Dommage qu'Alphys puisse pas venir voir ça !" La voix d'Undyne résonne au travers des montagnes.

"POURQUOI ELLE NE PEUT PAS VENIR ?

\- Elle est occupée avec une cérémonie à deux balles, avec des poses de drapeau ou je sais pas trop quoi..."

Toriel rit. "Cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu admirer les étoiles.

\- COMMENT çA, MAJESTE ?

\- Avant la guerre, lorsque l'on était à la surface, c'était une habitude pour moi, de sortir dehors la nuit. Asgore avait peur du noir, donc il ne m'accompagnait jamais. Mais quelqu'un d'autre m'accompagnait souvent."

On lui demande plus de détails, mais Toriel sait garder le mystère.

"Il avait la peau très pâle, et se promenait souvent en blouse et en vêtements blancs.

 **\- tu ne peux pas dire qui c'est de _but en blanc_ ?**

\- SANS !"

Hormis son frère, tout le monde rit. Undyne tente de se contenir, mais n'y parvient pas. Toriel en est tombée à la renverse et Frisk laisse exploser son rire enfantin.

"Malheureusement, je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Peut-être même qu'il ne me l'a jamais dit. C'était bien son genre.

\- EN PARLANT DE MÉTÉORITES, QUELQU'UN PEUT ME DIRE POURQUOI SUR AUTANT D'ENTRE ELLES, AUCUNE NE VIENT VERS NOUS ?"

Frisk le sait ! Sans lui a déjà dit ! Elle lui explique que ça arrive souvent qu'une météorite tombe sur Terre (environ 230 fois par jour), et que cela est dû à l'attraction gravitationnelle terrestre, qui attire les corps célestes dans-

 **"c'est simple, frérot."** Sans l'a coupée ! **"t'as une aura tellement balèze qu'elles rebondissent dessus avant même d'arriver trop près de nous."**

"SÉRIEUX ?!"

 **"carrément."**

"WOWIE ! JE SAUVE TOUT LE MONDE D'UNE CERTAINE MANIÈRE !"

Chacun remercie Papyrus de sauver tout le monde chaque jour grâce à sa présence. C'est un vrai héros.

Sans a l'air un peu moins coincé que tout à l'heure, quand il parlait du fait d'être toujours enfermé, où qu'il soit. Ils le pensent, tous ? Tous les monstres vont-ils vouloir un jour s'échapper de ce monde trop étroit, comme on s'échappe de l'Underground ? Peut-être que finalement, la surface n'est aussi qu'un étage, et qu'il y en a d'autres bien au dessus. Il y a l'espace, les étoiles, les planètes, les galaxies, et peut être d'autres mondes à visiter encore.

Si c'est vrai, Frisk a très envie de voir tous ces univers.

...d'y faire différents choix.

...de voir chacune des fins possibles. Un peu comme une conquête de l'Ouest.

Elle avait en partie raison. Même si le monde où elle se trouve ne se limite qu'à quelques territoires très étroits, il existera toujours de nouvelles choses à découvrir, des choses bien au dessus de nous, qu'il faut chercher à atteindre.

...

* * *

...

 ** _Pendant ce temps, sur Mercure..._**

Toutes les caméras sont dressées vers elle. Elle se sent un peu intimidée et sue à grosses gouttes dans sa combinaison spatiale. Néanmoins, le reste de son équipe a préféré lui donner ce rôle.

Elle finit par planter son drapeau fermement dans le sol.

La voilà dorénavant le premier monstre à poser le pied sur cette planète. On se souviendra d'elle dans tous les livres d'Histoire.

Se sentir aussi importante, cela l'emplit d'estime de soi. Elle a l'impression qu'elle peut franchir n'importe quel obstacle, maintenant, que tout est à sa portée, et qu'elle n'a qu'à tendre le bras pour réussir ses plus grands futurs défis.

La Terre parait bien minuscule, de là où elle est. Mais elle voit au loin une avalanche d'étoiles se promener dans la galaxie.

Elle espère que tous ses amis la regardent, de là où ils sont.

...enfin, sur la télé, parce que la planète doit vraiment être toute petite depuis leur point de vue.

Mais au lieu de rester tournée vers la Terre, vers ce qu'elle connait, elle préfère regarder du côté des choses qu'elle ne connait toujours pas et qu'elle a envie de découvrir.

...

* * *

...

Je crois que là, c'est la fin. :)


End file.
